100 years later
by fanpire16
Summary: This story is set 100 years after Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella move back to Forks with the Cullen’s and Nessie and Jacob,they start school all over again,a little bit of fluff. Post Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of these characters.

**Introduction**-This story is set 100 years later, Edward and Bella move back to Forks with the Cullen's and Nessie and Jacob .Post Breaking Dawn.

**Chapter1 **

**BPOV**

Watching Edward hunt is the most amazing thing, the speed and gracefulness, when he goes in for the kill. Just like a mountain lion I thought to myself.

He looks up and sees me staring at him and grins, "You done?" he asks.

"Yes. Do you know you're amazing when you hunt?"

He laughs. He holds out his hand for me and I take it willingly as we head back to the Cullen house which is where we go during the day time, we moved back to forks last month, it's been a whole century since I've been back in Forks.

Nessie is now fully grown and married to Jacob, and living in a house Esme designed to suit their characters, their house is just situated between mine and Edwards's cottage and the Cullen house.

I remember back before Nessie and Jake were married and Edward and I told Nessie that she couldn't get _physical_ with Jacob until they were married, Jake found it hard and I remember Edward couldn't be in the same room with Jacob for a while without wanting to rip his head off, for all of the inappropriate thoughts he had about Renesmee.

"So love?" Edward asks taking me out of my reverie "what do you want to do today?"

"Em…I suppose we better enrole in school again, you know, for appearance sake so people won't get suspicious."

"Okay" he replied "It had to be done sooner or later."

"So what's the story this time?"

"Nessie, Alice, Emmett and myself are siblings, Jasper and Rosalie are twins and you and Jacob were also adopted by Carlisle and Esme." He replied with a grin.

"What are you grinning at?" I ask curiously.

"Just that I remember the last time I moved here I would have never thought I would meet someone like you in a town this small and that you would become immortal also and we would have the most amazing and beautiful daughter." He laughed.

"Ya I know" I agreed and laughed.

We just reached the Cullen house and Esme is holding designs for something else she would like to construct, Carlisle was yet again reading a book, Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling and Alice and Rosalie were sorting out their clothes for the next month.

We enter but no one looks up. "Hey guys we think were going to enrol in school today, is that okay with you guys?" I ask

"Ya sure" they all mumble.

"So where's Ness?" Edward asks hesitantly.

Emmett grins and looks up from his and Jaspers arm wrestling match,

"They are at their house, doing all sorts I'll bet." He winked at Edward and snickers to himself.

Edward growls, I rub his shoulders trying to calm him. "It's okay Edward, their probably just on a hunt or something."

"Pssh, ya right they went on a hunt yesterday." Emmett shot back.

"Shut up Emmett" I growl. "Ooh scary bells." Emmett laughs

**At The School**

"So Miss Cullen, is that all of your siblings?" Ms Newton the receptionist asks me

"Em…ya that's all" I reply.

"Okay so these are all of your family's booklists." She hands me them.

"Thank you"

"See you Monday." She replied.

I turn back to Edward and he has a curious look on his face, as we leave the school I ask "What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing, only I was curious that receptionist had the same gossip filled mind as Jessica Stanley, I wonder if it's a relation. Maybe it could be her granddaughter? Or her great-granddaughter?"

"Great, now I feel old" I reply and laugh.

**First Day of School**

"So Ness, are you all ready for school?" I ask.

"Mom" she groaned, "I'm a married woman and I've already been through high school about three times already, stop treating me like a baby!"

"Ooh someone's in a bad mood." taunted Emmett.

"Sorry Ness but no matter how old you are, you're still our beautiful baby girl, and we love you" said Edward sweetly.

"I know, sorry mom,dad, it's just I didn't get much sleep last night." Renesmee said.

"I wonder why" laughed Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett I didn't mean that, it's just that Jake has been so restless lately, and I don't know why, it's just hard for me to sleep when he's tossing and turning all night long." Nessie moaned.

"I'll have a word with him, love" said Edward.

We drove into the familiar parking lot of Forks High School, Edward and I and Nessie and Jake in Edwards, now vintage, silver Volvo while the others went in Rosalie's new _ostentatious _car with a long and hard to pronounce Italian name.

"This is where it all started Ness." I said "This is where I met your father."

Edward grinned next to me, remembering no doubt, our discussion the other day on our hunt of how weirdly things work out.

As Edward and I walked into the familiar Biology class room, I smiled remembering.

"It never changed, the whole bloody town never changed, weird huh?" I said, "Mmhmm" said Edward only half listening. "Spying on everyone's mind already?" I grinned while he chuckled, "It's just that I can probably guess who everyone's relatives are just by their minds, I guess nothing ever changes in this town," he said.

The Biology teacher droned on and on, about something I've heard thousands of times, ad I couldn't talk to Edward because of that bloody teacher. I stared over at my beautiful husband and smiled after all these years he still made me melt inside, when I looked at him, he was wearing jeans and a shirt that really showed off his perfect body, wow Alice really was good at picking the best clothes for people, but then I thought no matter what he was wearing he'd look good, but then I started picturing him not wearing anything and that was probably a bad road to go down while were sitting in the Biology class room.

Then I decided to pull back my shield, _hey, Edward_ I thought, he smiled, he loved it when I pulled back my shield. _You look really good today by the way_; _I guess I better thank Alice for_ _that_ _I've just been kinda perving on you for the past five minuets_ he bit back a laugh at that. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote at lightning fast speed and in perfect calligraphy;

_Sometimes I think you can read my mind, I've been kinda staring at you all day, and you really do look beautiful, you know._

_Stop your making me blush_ I thought. He chuckled quietly. _But I just wanted to tell you I love you, oh and you look hot_ I laughed quietly.

_Love you too…oh and so do you_

Next thing I know the paper disappeared from our desk, I looked up and there was the Biology teacher staring at me and Edward suspiciously.

AN- Hi guys thats just the first chapter, its kinda just a random story at the moment but I will know where it's going soon. If I get reviews ill continue, or I might just continue anyway I really like this story. Tell me what you think, If you want. By the way Im still only new to this so be nice, please:)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hi guys I didn't actually make it clear but, at the end of the last chapter, Edward actually took the note off the desk because the teacher was suspicious. Sorry for not making that clearer, hope you are enjoying it!!**

**Chapter 2**

"Phew that was close" I say under my breath to Edward, as the biology teacher walks away. "Ya I know" he replies, crumbling up our note and sliding it in his pocket, "I would have realised sooner, but I was _dazzled_ by you" he whispers grinning.

As we walk to lunch, I glance at Edward, and saw that he had a very angry and disgusted look on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask curiously, "I've only been here a few hours and I already want to kill all the male students in the school, the thoughts they're having about you, it makes me sick to my stomach.

I was really embarrassed that I've only been here a few hours and boys are already having their little fantasies about me, but I have to admit Edward being jealous is totally _hot_. "Edward, don't worry about them, just try and block them out" I tried to reassure him.

"I'm trying, but some of them are very loud, it's disgusting!" he groans.

We were the last one's to approach our lunch table, a lot of curious eye's were on us and it still made me uneasy, Edward started to go rigid beside me, "sometimes I wish I couldn't read peoples minds." He says groaning.

"Amen to that brother…so Bella, what's up with Ed?" asks Emmett mockingly.

"It's the male population and their fantasies again." I answered groaning.

"Oh well, just remember you were probably like that the last time we were here, you know, when you met Bells." He says.

"Thank you for your comforting words Emmett" Edward says sarcastically "And by the way I was never that crude."

"EW, don't say that Uncle Emmett, that's my mom and dad, that's disgusting" whined Nessie.

"Anyway, on a lighter note it's going to be sunny tomorrow so I want you and Edward to come to the mall to get some new clothes, you've worn nearly all of your other clothes at least once, so that means time for more shopping" said Alice to me, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Ugh" I groaned, I still didn't really enjoy shopping, but it isn't so bad when Edward comes, so Alice never asks me to go without him anymore.

We all enter the Cullen house, glad to be home. "Oh I nearly forgot" says Edward, "Jacob can I have a word with you." Putting on his overprotective, fatherly voice, which mean this is about Nessie. "Em…ya sure" says Jake, obviously trying to remember what he did wrong.

I walk outside with them curiously, by Edward's side. "So Jacob, it appears that Renesmee is unable to sleep because of you tossing ant turning at night?" he asks sternly.

"Ah, I see" Edward says, reading his mind. "What is it Edward?" I ask curiously.

"Apparently he doesn't know what to get Nessie for her birthday next week." He replies, now relaxed "He can't sleep trying to think of what to get her."

"Aww" I said "That's so cute"

"You might be a mother now, but your still only a few years older than me Bells" Jacob shot back irritated. "But seriously, what will I get her? she already has everything, that's what you get, having a rich dad I suppose." He says mock punching Edwards shoulder.

"What about a new piano?" I suggest. "Nah, Edward only got her a new one a few years ago and she's grown quite attached to it." He replies. "So what will I do?" He pleads.

"I dunno… but let us know when you find out" Edward says dragging me away and laughing.

"Stupid vampires!" Jake mumbled.

**At The Mall**

"Oh and you have get this and this, oh you have to try these on Bells" says Alice dancing around the store, "oh and you can get these Edward, ooh look over there, new stock!" and Alice was off somewhere else, obviously trying to put me through even more torture.

"So what do you want to get Ness for her birthday?" I ask Edward.

"Don't worry got it covered, love" he replies calmly.

"Really? Already? What did you get her?" I ask surprised

"_We_ got her" he said correcting me "a car…don't worry she'll really like it it's a small red vintage mini cooper." He said quickly.

"Oh she'll like that." I say. "Ya she's like her mother, hates anything too top of the range." He said teasingly.

"Ooh Edward, Bella come here you have to see these" Alice called excited, while we groaned.

"Glad that's over" I said returning home to our cottage after a long day of agonising and endless shopping.

"So… you looking forward to Nessie's party tomorrow?" I ask as we enter our cottage, hand in hand.

"Ya but you forgot it's also _your_ birthday tomorrow…well your vampire birthday anyway." Edward says grinning

"Edward, I say this every year, you don't have to keep giving me stuff, you've given me _you_ and that's enough! But do you listen? Nooooooooo." I said whining but also grinning, because my tolerance for gifts has gotten better over the years, and I have to say I was curious about what he got me.

"Well you'll like this one" he said with a crooked grin. "Okay" my curiosity got the better of me, "Give it to me."

"He smiled and led me to our bedroom I looked up and he was gone and with lightning speed he was back again with a velvet box in his hand. He gave it to me and said "Open it."

I opened it and inside there was this expensive black necklace, with a black chain and on it was some sort of a crest and it said "Cullen" on it and had a floral pattern around it; I stared at it with disbelief. After all these years and he still didn't seize to surprise me.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I said to his delight. "I knew you'd like it, now you really are a Cullen, I got it specially made, this one's for you, and this is mine" he held up his hand and on his wrist was a black cuff with a large, silver Cullen crest in the middle.

"Oh it looks good on you, it's very _sexy_!" I said with a big smile on my face.

He held out his hand for the necklace and I gave it to him, he took it and put it around my neck and then clasped it, I could feel his touch on my neck and it still sent electric currents through me.

He swirled me around to look at him, and he grinned his crooked grin "It suits you, you look beautiful as always-" He couldn't say anymore as I cut him off by kissing him hard on the mouth, as always, he responded very enthusiastically by lifting me up in a threshold and carried me to the bed…

The next day was Nessie's birthday and after school, all of us except for Nessie and Jake went to the Cullen house to set up a surprise party for Nessie.

We were all waiting for her to arrive when Jake came running in "Edward, Bella I think there's something wrong with Renesmee" he said worriedly.

"What? What happened?" I demanded "What did you do?" said Edward furiously.

"Nothing" said Jacob "I was just going up to give her, her birthday present, when I went into the bedroom I saw her crying on the bed, and when I asked her what's wrong? She just said 'she wants to speak to Bella'."

I was just heading out the door on my way to Nessie and Jake's house, when Edward said "I'm coming with you"

"Are you sure you want to? It might be just girl stuff" I said "I can handle it" he replied

We headed out the door when Jake came to follow, and Edward put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and said "I think you better wait here" and for once he didn't argue.

As we walked in the door of Nessie and Jacob's bedroom, there was Nessie sitting up on the bed, I immediately sat next to her and Edward sat on the other side of her. "Nessie what's wrong Jake just said you've been crying." I said.

"Em" said Nessie swallowing hard "Ya…I don't know how you guys are going to take this but…I think that…em…I might be…_pregnant._"

**AN- First of all I would like to say sorry for posting the first chapter twice I'm still new to this and if anyone would like to tell me how to remove it i would be eternally grateful. Also I would like to thank those of you who reviewed- Thank you!! And I will add another chapter as soon as possible if you want me to:) yay go twilight**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- hi guys thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**.

**Chapter 3**

"W-Wh-What do you mean?" I stuttered "Is that possible?...Edward?"

I glanced up at Edward and he had a furious look on his face. "I'll kill him" He said

"No dad wait" Nessie said as Edward got up off the bed. "I haven't even told Jacob yet, he didn't know…I didn't know…Can I even have kids?...it's not his fault!" She stuttered.

"But is it possible?" I repeated "I'm not sure…well they're both half human…and we didn't think that I could father children but I did" Edward said worriedly "I better go and tell Carlisle" he said and then he was gone.

"Are you sure?" I said to Nessie when he was gone

"Well I'm in a bad mood for no reason all the time, I'm crying a lot and eating a lot, and I haven't had my _time of the month _for three weeks." She said half embarrassed.

"Oh okay" I said still trying to get my head around it "well that sounds about right…but Nessie you know that no matter what happens your father and I, will always love you" I said reassuringly.

"Ya I know, thanks mom, I love you" She said giving me a tight hug "Love you too" I said and gave her a kiss on her forehead."

Edward and I left when Carlisle and Jake came; Jacob had a completely shocked and worried look on his face.

"Edward, I'm worried" I said when we were heading back to the Cullen house "What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to Nessie?" I ask.

"I know I'm worried too, but we just have to be strong, for Nessie's sake, but I think they have a better chance than we had…first of all Jacob is practically human, his ancestors were _shape shifters_ and they all had perfectly human children…the baby might have some vampire features but not a lot…and Nessie, well we have to just hope for the best." He said worriedly.

**3 Month later**

Renesmee is now staying in the Cullen house, where Carlisle can watch over her until the baby's born. She has become very big in just 3 months; it seems that the baby is growing at a slower pace than Renesmee grew but faster than a regular human baby.

So we were all sitting in the Cullen living room when Emmett came up to me, trying to ease the tension and worry about Renesmee "So Bella do you want to arm wrestle your big bro?" He's never gotten over how I beat him a few times at arm wrestling when I was just a newborn, but when my newborn strength wore off he started beating me again so now he can mock me whenever he wants, to the disappointment of Edward and me.

"No Emmett, I'm not in the mood, to lose yet another arm wrestle." I said watching over Nessie, Emmett stalked off grinning at the fact that I knew I would lose.

We were all half watching some mindless American sitcom, when Renesmee screamed out in pain, I ran to her, kneeling down next to the bed that Carlisle has placed in at the side of the living room. "What's wrong Nessie?" Edward and I said worriedly.

"Oh my god, what'll I do?" Jacob said also worried "Do something, Carlisle!" he screamed.

"Okay…just stay calm" said Carlisle trying to ease the tension in the room, and walked over to Nessie.

"Ouch, it hurts" Nessie said half crying.

Carlisle started examining her. "I think your going into labour" Carlisle said after a few minuets.

Nessie screamed again, in obvious pain. I walked out of the house sobbing.

Edward followed after me. "I can't do it Edward" I said "I can't watch my beautiful baby girl going threw that pain." I said burying my head in his chest.

"I know me neither" he said just as worried. "She'll be okay" he said rubbing my back reassuringly, "Carlisle will make her better; he won't let anything happen to her."

For a second I let myself believe that everything's going to be okay, that Edward was right and Renesmee _will_ be okay, but then Nessie screamed again and I was brought back to reality.

"Why don't we wait out here, Jake will be with Renesmee, I don't think I can watch her going through that either." He said for the first time sounding just as weak as I felt.

A half an hour later after listening to Renesmee screaming in agony, Jake runs out to us,

"It's a boy" he said ecstatically and definitely relieved.

"And Nessie?" I said hoping to god that she was okay.

"Come see for yourself." He said

Edward and I walked inside, there she was lying on the hospital bed that Carlisle had brought for her, and in her arms was a beautiful pale white, baby boy. The baby had Renesmee's button nose and unusual bronze curly hair, which she inherited from Edward and the curly hair from Charlie; He had Jacob's dark eyes and curved mouth and soft human skin, but he was pale white just like Nessie, and the rest of us vampires.

"Nessie are you okay?" Edward and I said running to her side. "Ya I'm fine" she said "Just a little sore, but that's normal, I guess this little guy isn't as strong as I was when I was a baby" She said smiling down at him. "He's beautiful Ness" I said and then looked at Edward, he was smiling also. "I can hear him" he said "I can hear his thoughts, he says he loves you" Edward said looking at Renesmee.

Renesmee smiled ecstatically. "So do we have a name yet?" I ask looking at both Renesmee and Jacob. "Yes" said Nessie smiling "I'm calling him EJ, which stands for Edward Jacob." She said smiling, "Edward after _my_ amazing daddy" she said smiling up at Edward, who looked ecstatic "and Jacob after _his_ amazing daddy" she said turning to Jacob.

Jacob and Nessie both smiled down on little EJ, and sighed "EJ" they said together in agreement.

**AN- Hi guys sorry that this chapter is so short, I didn't want to dwell too much on the pregnancy side of it. Anyway I'm not really sure if I like this chapter, so tell me if you guys like it, and also if you have any ideas about what should happen next in the story please review and let me know. I luv you guys and thanks for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Happily Ever After

**Chapter 4**

EJ is now 3 months old, he looks about 18 months, he's also very intelligent and can already walk and talk. He eats only human food, but is very strong for a baby. He also has a power very similar to Edwards _and_ Renesmee's, he has the power to read thoughts and also show people things without touching them, but also those things don't necessarily have to be true, he's a very talented baby.

We found this out one day when Edward was playing hide and seek with EJ. He made Edward think that he could hear EJ upstairs hiding and giggling, but the truth was that EJ was hiding behind the sofa in the living room; it was very funny watching Edward's confused look when he couldn't find EJ.

"Yo gramps, how about a game of chess? And no cheating!" Emmett says to Edward one afternoon. "Alright but prepare to loose, and by the way don't call me gramps" Edward says teasingly.

I looked down at little EJ in my arms sleeping, and although his powers didn't work on me, unless I pulled back my shield, he still had me wrapped around his little finger. I laughed as I thought to myself; I'm an eighteen year old grandmother.

As I gave EJ back to Nessie and Jacob, before they headed home for the night Jacob turned and said, "Hey guys, Leah's coming to visit for a few days is that okay?" Leah still hadn't imprinted so therefore she has decided to stay immortal until she meets her one true love, "She wants to see little EJ" He said smiling down on EJ.

"Ya sure that's ok" everyone said half interested. Leah has become more comfortable around the Cullen's over the past few years, and also she isn't as bitter towards everyone as she used to be.

Jasper and I have become a lot closer since I became a vampire, "So Bella" he said one day when we were playing a game of chess, "How are you and Edward coping with being Grandparents?" he asked with a sneaky grin on his face, Emmett's teasing must be rubbing off on him.

"You sound like Emmett" I laughed "At least my teasing is rubbing off on someone" Emmett shouted from the next room. "Well I do feel very old now, but at least I'm not as old as you" I said to Jasper smiling.

"Guys" Jacob said running into the house in a rush, he looked kind of angry I thought to myself. "Leah just turned up, at mine and Ness's house" he said, "Oh that's nice when is she coming over?" I said interested. "That's not the point" he said angrily, "She's just showed up and I brought her up to see Ness and little EJ and…" he trailed off.

"What happened?" I said hoping nothing's wrong with EJ or Nessie, "She imprinted." He said sadly.

"What? Leah imprinted on EJ?" all of us said together.

"Yes" he said eventually, "All these years, all this time, of all the people, she imprints on _my_ son! Why?" he said ranting.

"Now you know how we felt" Edward said, "Aww another addition to the family" said Esme sweetly. "But I guess he will always have someone now, who will love him forever" Carlisle said reasonably.

"Ya I know" said Jacob defeated, "We're just going to have to get used to it, I suppose" he said eventually, as everyone stayed where they were looking stunned.

**A Few Years Later**

Leah has now moved in with Jacob and EJ and Renesmee, so now Jacob has a wolf friend to run around with, since EJ has now stopped growing and is now immortal with the rest of us, Leah has also decided to stay immortal.

I sat looking around at my now, even larger, family, and I couldn't be happier, Leah and I now get on very well, not as well as Alice and I or even Rose and I but were still great friends.

I sat there with a smile on my face, feeling quite content, with Edwards arms wrapped around me. I felt like I was in a fairytale, of all the things me and my family went through in the last few years and again when I first had Renesmee, all those years ago, I eventually had my Happily Ever After. ****

**THE END.**

**AN- Hi guys, I felt that there wasn't much of a story left after Renesmee had her baby so I figured I'd finish it, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, and also for the comments I got giving me tips on what to put into this chapter. I luv you guys, and I hope you will read more of my stories if/when I write them. Thank you.**

**P.S. Review and tell me if you liked the ending, or if you thought it was too cheesy, just review! Pwetty pwease?**


End file.
